Street Lights
by kh2ocean
Summary: Sometimes love will never come as plan. Just like how Kairi met her first lover[SoKai]


This is just my first fan fiction so don't judge me that much okay

I do own KH, so no questions ask!

Also I would like to said sorry to any one if this story is already made by them or abuses you readers

" Kairi will you marry me"

"Yes!!! I will" She then jump up and kissed him as she was listening to her friends comment

"OMG this is soooo romantic, don't you think so "

"Ehh, I seen better things before in my life"

_I can't believe this. I am getting marry to not only a celebrity but my lost childhood friend. I wonder how all of this started. Maybe is was 2 years ago when we first met._

**2**** YEARS AGO**

Kairi's POV

"KAIRI!! Get down here now!"

"Why, mom?"

"Because I want to take a picture of you in your graduation uniform to send it to your father."

"Can't I just do this later" answer Kairi

"No, by then I would already forgot and you won't get away like last time again!!" shouted her mom down at the living room.

"Fine then"

_Hello my name is Kairi and I am living with my mom. About my dad he went away to town to do his job to support his family. There is only 3 more days until my graduation day and I will finally able to travel on my own and follow my dream as a journalist. I may not be one of the popular kids at school but at least I have my friends Namine, Riku, Selphie, and Tidus. Also I will finally be able to go work in town with my da….._

"Kairi one of your friends are outside calling for you"

"Who is it"

"I don't know, he has red hair and a red car."

"_Axel"_

I decided to go check out who the mystery guest was.

"Hey hey , was sup long time know see ,ya"

"WAKKA!!!" I shouted " How long has it been since I last saw you"

_You see because Wakka was older than us by five years he managed to moved away before he found out that he got Lulu pregnant. When he found out about it, he got himself into a shotgun wedding with her. Poor guy _

"I don't know, like just 3 years ago?" reply Wakka " and check out my new ride you like it?"

"Yeah you bet" I said proudly " so what brings you here to this place again?"

"What!? Did you forgot already?" looking at me puzzled " Today is graduation day right, I can't missed it"

"Ah no." I answered back to him as he started think about his mistake of coming "So have you visited the others yet"

"No, I came here to pick you up, knowing that you will still lived in the same place for all these years, so any way hurry up and lets go visit the others."

_As Wakka drive me around to the guys house, we talk about a lots of forgotten memories. Like how he acted when he first found out that Lulu was pregnant or when Riku eventually found out that he was making out with a doll when Tidus and Wakka made him goes on a blind date. We were talking and joking for a while until we reach Tidus house. After that we made are way to Namine's house and Selpie's house. On the way there it was kind of fun because Tidus kept on block Wakka's eye. After picking up the two we went to Riku's house. After picking up Riku, the gang and I think of a way to spend are time together before Lulu called Wakka back home._

"So what do we do now guys!" shouted Selphie "Are we going to get more candy or ice cream"

"No we are not" demanded Namine " you have too much candy and ice cream. Its time for a break. Like go for a walk in the park or go to the beach or go…."

"Stop it right there, Namine" said Riku " I don't want to do those girly stuff. I prefer if we other stuff."

"Like what?" I asked

"I don't know, why asking me. It's not like I'm the smart one."

"How can you not know" said Tidus sitting on the hood of the car " Hey how about we go visit that new zoo, its only 12 miles from here."

"I don't know" said Wakka " sounds gay and also I don't want to go th…."

"I'll pay for the gas" shouted Tidus

"DEAL!"

_We all then started to go into Wakka's car. It was a long drive but it was worth it. The guys kept on making fun of the lions and monkey. Like that orangutan looks like Wakka or the lion's is as lazy as Tidus. For us girls, we just visit's the animal peacefully. After walking around for about 3 hours, we all decided to head back to the car. As I walked behind the guys, they told me to go buy another candy for them. Lazy bums. _

_After what seems to be a while I final reach the front of the line. Buying the stuff the guys wants I head back out.leaving_

_WHAT!? As I look everywhere and Wakka's car was nowhere to be found. I then took out my purse and try to call my mom, but my phone was missing and there is a note ._

_Kairi please forgive me for leaving you,_

_But I have received a message to do this._

_So don't wait up for the ride_

_Your Friend Wakka _

_PS: Walk home_

_My brain was screaming with anger as I read the letter. The expected me to walk all the way back home. It will take forever. I swear to god I will killed whoever planned up this trick. I then started walking._

A Couple of Minutes Ago

"Are you sure" said Kairi's mom on the phone

"Yes I am" said a man voice " I'm positive that it will work"

"I know that I can trust you but if it doesn't work you better be sorry"

"Don't worry I know I can trust him. So don't worried about it at all"

"Okay then, bye bye Sweetie" as she hanged up and started dialing another phone number.

15 Minutes Later

_As I walk my way following the road it started to get darker and darker. I can't believe what they did to me. They just have to make me walk all the way HOME!!!! Hopefully I can make it all the way home with out being kidnapped. _

_As I was expressing my feeling I didn't notice that I just bump into someone. And fell on my bottom._

"Oww hey what did I hit" I said

"Uh sorry about that miss" reply a voiced

"That's okay" as I stood you and look at the guy. He was a little taller than me and has blue eyes. I just stood there and gazed at him.

"Um sorry miss but do you mind telling me how do I get to this place?" he ask as I broke out of the gazed and look at the paper.

"Hey I know where that is!" I shouted "That's my house"

"Wait if this is your house" he said confusingly "then you must be my bosses daughter. Your name is um… uh…"

"Kairi"

" Yeah Kairi that's it" he took the paper from me and shook my hand

"Hey um guy-that-work-for-my-father what is my father's name exactly then?" I questioned him to see if he really knows my father.

"His name is Cloud right?"

"Yeah so you do know him after all" I then started to wonder why he is out here in the streets. And then I finally remember one thing, I look back at him as he was looking at the streets light, " Um sorry sir but I haven't introduce myself properly, I'm Kairi Strife, what's your name?"

"Oh uh my named is Sora, nice to meet you"

Well that's all for this Chapter

Tell me if you like this or not because it may or may not encourage me to right later on chapters.

Also I would like and readers review whether they are good nor bad


End file.
